Timon
Timon is een komisch stokstaartje en een ondersteunend personage in De Leeuwenkoning, een film uit 1994. Hij is de hoofdpersoon van De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata. Timon verschijnt ook in De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots. Achtergrond Timon is de beste vriend van Pumbaa, vriend en voogd van Simba toen hij nog welp was. Timon is de zoon van Ma (een ander stokstaartje) en de neef van Oom Max (ook een ander stokstaartje). Timon en Pumbaa waren geïnspireerd in De Leeuwenkoning dat een groot roofdier zoals een leeuw nog van pas zouden komen bij gevaar. Hij en Pumbaa namen Simba (toen nog welp) op toen Simba instortte door oververhitting en schudgevoelens die Simba had na de dood van zijn vader Mufasa. In De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata zien we dat Timon leefde bij een kolonie stokstaartjes, die opzoek zijn naar een beter leven, waar ze geen tunnels moeten graven, in het zand om te overleven. Persoonlijkheid In de films kan Timon soms wel is egocentrisch en gedachteloos zijn. Een voorbeeld hiervan is toen ze Simba (toen nog welp) opnamen en berooft Pumbaa van het krediet, die Pumbaa terecht verdiend. Maar Timon heeft een goed hart en is loyaal aan zijn vrienden en familie. In tegenstelling tot de andere stokstaartjes, die altijd werken is Timon eerder een dagdromer. Dit zorgt er uiteindelijk voor dat Timon een buitenstaander wordt in zijn eigen kolonie. Doordat de stokstaartjes aan de bodem van de voedselketen zitten, vertrouwt Timon erop dat andere grotere dieren hem beschermen. Maar bij nood verlaat hij zijn vrienden nog zijn familie nooit en is bereid zijn leven te riskeren voor hen. Timon is nog al op zichzelf en niet echt slim. Een voorbeeld hiervan is dat hij Pumbaa zijn goede ideeën, als zijn eigen ideeën beschouwd. Timon kan zelf geen goede plannen bedenken, zoals is aangetoond, bij het graven van tunnels in De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata. Timon is een beetje een lafaard al kan hij soms ook een waaghals zijn. Zoals is aangetoond, in De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots, waar hij Zira trachtte te imiteren door Pumbaa en hem voorstellen op een sarcastische manier aan Zira om vervolgens te roepen naar haar "Verdwijn uit ons Koningsland!" Maar het loopt onmiddellijk mis als Zira naar hem schreeuwt, "Jullie Koningsland?!" Zira brult en Timon verschuilt zich onmiddellijk achter Pumbaa. In De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata, zien we dat Timon een goed hart heeft en liefdevol is, in sommige scènes met zijn moeder zien we dat Timon een sterke band heeft met haar. We zien tevens dat Timon soms graag een held is. We zien dat Timon tevens een egoïstische kan heeft, dit komt boven, wanneer hij Simba in eerste instantie weigert te helpen, bij het verslaan van Scar, hoewel hij dit betreurt nadat hij een tweede contact had met Rafiki. Vervolgens besluit Timon, toch om Simba te helpen. Timon is de beste vriend van het wrattenzwijn Pumbaa. De twee zijn bijna onafscheidelijk van elkaar. Timon en Pumbaa zijn zeer close en hierom delen ze samen verschillende activiteiten, zoals slapen en het eten van larven. Timon en Pumbaa zijn gekend vanwege hun discutiës die ze regelmatig hebben met elkaar. De twee discuteren nooit, voor lang en zorgt er nog voor dat ze mekaar beter leren kennen. Desondanks dat Pumbaa de hersenen heeft, is Pumbaa soms nogal kinderachtig. Timon daarentegen is nogal beschermend tegenover het wrattenzwijn. Dit bewijst nogmaals hoe loyaal Timon is richting zijn familie en vrienden. Ondanks dat zijn karakter nogal op zichzelf is, zal Timon uiteindelijk altijd doen wat juist is. Ondanks de offers die hij moet brengen. Verschijningen ''De Leeuwenkoning thumb|left|Timon in De Leeuwenkoning Timon samen, met Pumbaa vonden Simba als welp toen hij op dat moment aan uitputting en uitdroging, leed. Timon was terughoudend bij het opnemen van een roofdier. Maar Pumbaa suggereerde dat een leeuw van pas kan komen in de toekomst. Timon lachte eerst om het idee, maar stelde vervolgens het idee voor als een plan van zichzelf. Wanneer Simba wakker wordt leren ze de welp over de filosofie "Hakuna Matata". Ze leren Simba ook om larven te eten. Ze leven gelukkig met hun drie totdat Nala, Simba zijn jeugdvriendin hulp kwam zoeken. Nadat Nala bijna Timon en Pumbaa opeet, worden ze gered door Simba, is Timon verbijsterd wanneer Simba realiseert, wie Nala is. Timon probeert er achter te komen, waarom Simba gestopt is met vechten door tussen hen twee in te gaan staan en schreeuwt "Wat is er hier aan de hand?!" Vervolgens komen Timon en Pumbaa te weten dat Simba eigenlijk koning is en dat Simba terug zou gaan om zijn koninkrijk te redden. Timon is hier eerst twijfelachtig over maar als Simba dit bevestigd, is Timon enthousiast, over het gevoel van macht. Wanneer hij een Pumbaa zien dat Simba en Nala verliefd worden op elkaar, heeft Timon spijt over het verliezen van de nu jongvolwassenen Simba en is diepbedroefd door het hele gebeuren. Later die avond worden Timon en Pumbaa wakker gemaakt, door Nala met de vraag waar Simba is. Geen van de drie weten, dat Simba is teruggekeerd naar De Koningsrots om de troon terug te winnen van Scar. Gelukkig verschijnt de mandril Rafiki een vriend van Simba en zijn vader Mufasa en zegt tegen het drietal, dat de koning "is teruggekeerd". Timon sluit zich aan bij Nala en Pumbaa, wanneer ze alle drie racen om Simba in te halen. Met alle vier aangekomen in het nu verlaten ''Pride Lands. Vraagt Timon aan Simba of ze gaan vechten tegen Scar voor zijn thuis, Simba bevestigt dit. Timon vraagt dan aan Simba of ze moeten gaan dansen in een rokje en strikjes om het leger hyena's af te leiden. Zodat Simba en Nala een duidelijk zicht hebben op Scar. Hij en Pumbaa vechten vervolgens tegen een tal van hyena's, voordat Timon achtervolgt wordt door Shenzi, Banzai en Ed. Timon zoekt vervolgens dekking in een kooi waar Zazoe ook zit in de grot van Scar, nadat Scar de troep bekend dat hij Mufasa heeft vermoord. Pumbaa red hem en Zazoe. Aan het eind van de film zien we Pumbaa en Timon staan, naast Nala en Simba als helden van Het Koningsland. ''De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots thumb|left|194px|Timon in De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots Het is onduidelijke of Timon en Pumbaa, zijn opgenomen op De Koningsrots of het enkel bezoeken. Ze dienen als assistent voor Simba, en worden vaak opgeroepen om op Kiara te letten Simba's avontuurlijke dochter en vervangen op deze manier Zazoe's rol als babysitter. Ondanks hun gestuntel vertrouwt Simba hen om op Kiara te letten. En neemt hen niet kwalijk als Kiara ontsnapt aan hun zicht, omdat ze altijd weten waar Kiara is. Wanneer Kiara op haar eerste jacht vertrekt, moet het tweetal er voor zorgen dat Kiara niet gewond, geraakt. Als Kiara dit ontdekt is ze woedend en gaat ze jagen buiten de grenzen van Het Koningsland Het tweetal leren samen met Kiara aan Kovu hoe hij plezier kan hebben nadat hij vergeten was wat plezier is na jaren van indoctrinatie en haat, door toedoen van Zira's harde training. Wanneer Kovu's troep "De Buitenstaanders" Simba in een hinderlaag lokken, staat Timon automatisch aan de kant van Simba en wild het argument van Kovu ook niet horen. Al zien we dat Timon en Pumbaa de leeuwinnen die Kiara tegen houden niet helpen. Enkele scènes later zien we dat Timon en Pumbaa, Simba helpen, tegen de wraakzuchtige groep van Zira. Maar ze worden in het nauw gedreven, totdat Timon, Pumbaa zijn staart als pistool gebruikt en vervolgens zien we dat de leeuwinnen die hen in het nauw hebben gedreven op de vlucht slaan. Ondanks het feit dat Timon en Pumbaa een beetje laf zijn, is het tweetal altijd bereid om te vechten voor wat juist is. Simba probeert vervolgens vrede te sluiten, met Zira nadat Kiara zegt "dat ze een zijn". Vervolgens geeft Simba hetzelfde advies aan Zira om het verleden te vergeten. Dit zelfde advies kreeg hij zelf van Timon en Pumbaa, toen hij nog welp was. Simba laat hier zien dat hij enorm veel geleerd heeft van zijn oude vrienden. De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata thumb|208px|Timon in De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata In het begin zien we dat Timon een "gewoon" stokstaartje is dat andere dingen wilt doen, dan een "normaal" stokstaartje zou doen om te overleven. Nadat Timon er voor zorgt dat een heel netwerk van tunnels instort, zien we dat zijn kolonie in open lucht komt. Timon's moeder probeert de situatie te redden en leid hem weg. Timon verteld tegen zijn moeder dat hij een plaats wilt waar ze niet hoeven te graven om te overleven. Dan verteld zijn moeder tegen Timon " Als wat het licht raakt behoord iemand anders toe" en dat is het onderwerp van de natuur. Vervolgens vraagt oom Max of er iemand de wacht wilt houden over de kolonie. De moeder van Timon stelt dan voor dat Timon deze wacht zou doen. De familie van Timon vind dit goed. Oom Max verteld dan aan Timon hoe hij dit moet doen door te zeggen "Scurry, sniff, flinch" en te roepen wanneer hyena's hun kolonie binnenvallen. thumb|left|200px|Timon in het lied Meer Wil Ik Niet Terwijl Timon wacht loopt, doet hij een paar keer de techniek, die zijn oom hem heeft geleerd op een grote rots vooraleer, Timon begint de dagdromen en het lied Meer Wil Ik Niet begint te zingen. Dit zorgt ervoor dat Timon de hyena's Shenzi, Banzai en Ed niet opmerkt, totdat, de hyena's vlak voor hem staan. Wanneer Timon met hen wordt geconfronteerd, slaat Shenzi, Timon neer en vallen de kolonie aan. Timon wordt gelukkig net op tijd onder de grond getrokken, door Ma samen met de andere stokstaartjes van de kolonie. Maar oom Max wordt bijna opgegeten door Shenzi, Banzai en Ed, voordat de rest van de stokstaartjes zich konden verbergen, in hun ondergrondse gangen. Terwijl Timon onder de grond zit probeert, hij zich te verontschuldigen voor zijn fout, maar wordt volledig veracht door oom Max, voor het onvoldoende optreden als wacht. De hele kolonie moet vervolgens niet veel meer van hem hebben, behalve zijn moeder, die hem nog probeert te troosten, maar Timon zucht enkel en loopt weg. Later zien we dat Timon buiten is gaan zitten op de rots waar hij wacht moest houden, denkend over zijn fout. Voor enkele momenten, zien we dat zijn moeder naar hem kijkt, maar gaat vervolgens naar hem toe om hem te troosten. Timon zegt dan tegen haar dat hij nooit zijn kolonie zal kunnen dienen op gepaste wijze, en dat hij ergens opnieuw moet beginnen ver bij de kolonie vandaan. Ma probeert Timon op andere gedachten te brengen, maar Timon blijft volhouden, dat hij weg moet gaan bij de kolonie. Uiteindelijk gaat zijn moeder hiermee akkoord (hetzij met tegenzin) om Timon te laten gaan. thumb|200px|Timon verlaat zijn oorspronkelijk thuis Vervolgens hoort Timon Ma's wenst namelijk dat hij vind wat hij zoekt weg van de kolonie en loopt terug om zijn moeder te omhelzen en Timon verteld haar ook, dat ze om haar geeft. Na hun lange omhelzing, houd Timon's Ma's handen vast en verteld haar dat hij veilig is. Vervolgens glimlacht Timon van harte naar haar, voordat hij vertrekt, opzoek naar een nieuw thuis. Nadat hij enige tijd aan het wandelen is stop hij plotsing en begint te huilen, om zijn "Mama", realiserend wat hij heeft gedaan door het verlaten van zijn kolonie. Timon weet niet waar hij naartoe moet gaan en stopt bij een boom waar hij knielt. Enkele seconden later zien we Rafiki en verteld tegen de aap, dat hij een plek zoekt waar hij zich niet hoeft te verbergen of zich zorgen moet maken over zijn eigen leven. Rafiki verteld vervolgen over Hakuna Matata en zegt dat Timon "verder moet kijken dan wat hij ziet" (Rafiki weet echter niet dat Timon zulke dingen letterlijk neemt). In eerste instantie, zet Timon vraagtekens bij wat Rafiki gezegd heeft en maakt een sarcastische opmerking bij het gedrag van Rafiki. Rafiki kijkt uit over de horizon en wijst naar de koningsrots. Wanneer Timon bevestiging wilt vragen aan de oude mandril is hij plots weg. Vervolgens vertrekt Timon richting de rots. Terwijl hij richting daarheen loopt begint hij zich vragen te stellen over zijn identiteit. Timon zet de gedachte van zich af en loopt verder richting de koningsrots. thumb|left|200px|Timon in de oases Nadat Timon enige tijd gewandeld heeft in een hoog grasveld, wordt Timon opgeschrikt door een ander dier en is bang, maar komt er achter dat het andere dier een wrattenzwijn is Pumbaa genaamd. Nadat ze elkaar ontmoet hebben verteld Pumbaa over zijn reis. Timon beschouwd het zwijn in eerste instantie, als zijn bodyguard, maar later worden ze vrienden. Vervolgens zien we het tweetal opduiken, in verschillende scènes van ''De Leeuwenkoning. Ze raken zelfs verstrik in de stormloop opgezet door Scar en de hyena's om Mufasa te doden. thumb|200px|Het opvoeden van een speelse Simba De twee vinden een oase in een regenwoud, dat hun nieuw thuis wordt. Timon een Pumbaa zijn gelukkig in hun nieuw thuis, totdat ze Simba ontmoeten en zien de verantwoordelijkheid van het ouderschap onderogen. Terwijl ze ook wedstrijden zoals slakken slurpen houden met Simba tijdens Simba zijn tienerjaren. We zien tevens dat Timon en Pumbaa hebben geprobeerd om te voorkomen, dat Nala en Simba verliefd werden in plaats van enkel het lied te zingen "'s Avonds Bloeit De Liefde Op". In eerste instantie wanneer, een nu jongvolwassen Simba terug keert, naar het Koningland wilt Timon niet mee door te beweren dat Hakuna Matata al bestond voordat Simba erbij kwam. Dit zorgt ervoor dat zijn vriendschap met Pumbaa, tijdelijk verbroken is. Vervolgens is Timon alleen en begint zich na enige tijd schuldig te voelen voor wat hij heeft gedaan. Rafiki keert dan terug naar de jungle en Timon leert dat "Hakuna Matata" niet kan bestaan als je alleen en ongelukkig bent. Vervolgens gaat Timon ook naar het Koningsland en op weg naar daar komt hij Pumbaa tegen langs de weg en herstelt hun vriendschap door te zeggen: "Friends stick together to the end". Timon wordt dan omhelst door Pumbaa en ze zetten, samen hun tocht verder naar de Koningstrots zodat ze Simba kunnen helpen om de troon terug te winnen, van Scar. Op dat punt wordt Timon herenigt met Ma en oom Max, die hem waren gaan zoeken, nadat Rafiki verteld tegen de moeder van Timon over het metafoor dat hij haar zoon had verteld. Timon doet vervolgens mee aan het laatste gevecht om de hyena's te omleggen, die Simba aanvallen. Timon bedenkt vervolgens een plan om tunnels te graven zodat ze de hyena's kunnen vangen. De tunnels worden gegraven aan de hand van draaiende platen dat door de rest van zijn kolonie en Ma en Max worden gedaan. thumb|left|200px|De hyena's en Timon Vervolgens merkt Timon dat hun val niet werkt en gaat de tunnels in en wordt net niet opgegeten door Shenzi wanneer hij door de bennen van de hyena rent, eenmaal ondergronds slaagt Timon erin om de val in werking te stellen en zorgt er op die manier voor dat Timon de hyena's kan wegleiden van Pumbaa en zijn eigen familie. Kort nadat de hyena's en Scar zijn verslagen, is Timon tijdelijk nergens te vinden. Dit zorgt ervoor dat zijn moeder panikeert uit angst dat Timon dood zou kunnen zijn. Maar dan komt Timon te voorschijn uit een opening achter haar, zodra Ma hem ziet, wordt ze bijna hysterisch van blijdschap en omhelst haar zoon stevig. In eerste instantie houd Timon zijn moeder tegen wanneer, ze zijn haar goed wilt leggen en het stof van zijn vacht wilt kloppen. Maar na enkele minuten staat Timon het toe dat ze het toch doet. Vervolgens zien we dat oom Max, Timon om de hals vliegt, zodat hij hem een knuffel kan geven. Terwijl de regen op De Koningsrots neerdaalt, zien we dat Timon en Pumbaa naast Simba staan, vlak voordat Simba De Koningsrots bestijgt, geeft hij het tweetal nog en knuffel en zegt dat hij geen koning had kunnen worden, zonder hulp van hen. Met zijn armen over elkaar gekruist, kijkt hij toe hoe Simba de koningsrots bestijgt en verteld tegen Pumbaa dat hij zichzelf had beloofd om niet te gaan huilen tijdens grote evenementen. Terwijl Simba en de leeuwinnen brullen op de achtergrond, zien we dat Timon breed lacht naar de leeuw (Simba) en vervolgens zien we dat Pumbaa, Ma en oom Max ook even breed lachen als Timon. thumb|200px|Timon, Pumba en Simba in het regenwoud Een scène later, zien we dat Ma aan Timon vraagt of hij gevonden heeft wat hij zocht nadat hij de kolonie wegging.Timon antwoordt hierop dat hij plaats heeft gevonden, dat boven zijn dromen gaat, maar dat het niet thuis is zonder haar en de rest van de kolonie en zijn vrienden. Hij neemt Ma haar hand en vervolgens zien we het jungle paradijs verschijnen en toont het haar. Vervolgens verteld Ma dat de jungle nu hun nieuw thuis is. Timon bevestigd dit en we zien dat de hele kolonie er is samen met Simba en Pumbaa. Timon & Pumbaa tv-serie *In deze serie beleven Timon en Pumbaa, vele avonturen in de jungles van Afrika. De Leeuwenwacht *Het verhaal van De Leeuwenkoning gaat door al speelt deze serie zich af te midden van De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots *Timon en Pumbaa zijn de adoptie ooms geworden van Bunga, een honingdas *''De Leeuwenwacht'' liep van 2016-2019 op Disney junior *De Tv-film De Leeuwenwacht: De Terugkeer van de Brul kwam op TV in 2015 *Kion, Simba's jongste zoon speelt de hoofdrol in de serie Trivia *Oorspronkelijk zouden Timon en Pumbaa een komische versie zingen van "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" maar Elton John besloot deze versie niet te gebruiken omdat deze afschuwelijk klonk *Timon, samen met Simba en Pumbaa, zijn de bekendste personages in De Leeuwenkoning series Universums ---- en:Timon es:Timón fr:Timon it:Timon pl:Timon pt:Timon pt-br:Timão ru:Тимон Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning personages Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots personages Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata personages Categorie:Mickey's Club personages Categorie:Disney INFINITY niet speelbare personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Stokstaartjes Categorie:De Leeuwenwacht personages